Heretofore commercially available douches have been manufactured of a series of interlocking components including a fluid containing bottle, a cover for the bottle, an interlocking mechanism for attaching a nozzle, and a nozzle to be secured to the bottle when the cover is removed. In some commercially available douches additional elements are also included such as a valve for controlling the amount of fluid flow from the open neck bottle into the nozzle. These units which are widely used are generally made of injection molded plastic and are sold in kits for assembly prior to use. Such units are relatively expensive because of the number of components involved. These components must be separately molded and assembled with the attendant dye molding and assembly costs. In addition these and other related units must be carefully assembled by the user in order to avoid inadvertent leakage which will occur if the nozzle is not securely screwed by the collar to the bottle. Such leakage can readily occur as a result of careless assembly or loosening during use.
In addition, in certain douche and syringe type applications, it is important to maintain clean or sterile conditions in the fluid being dispensed from the bottle. Such sterile conditions are not as easily maintained during manufacture or subsequent usage when the bottle has to be opened to insert the fluid and thereafter when the bottle is frequently opened to attach the nozzle.